Blue's confession
by Kidsonic44
Summary: Red saves blue from Giovanni but risks his life late but later on red run's away from blue O.O i suck at summaries this is my second fanfic please review and give me any suggestins
1. Chapter 1

"Giovanni You will never get away with this!" yelled Red as blue was captured by his henchmen.

"Oh, but I've already have" Giovanni said

"Green we've got to save her" said Red

Red and Green flew on their flying Pokémon and headed towards Team Rocked HQ. The building was overrun by Giovanni's henchmen and pokemon. "Come Out guys" Red summoned all his pokemon out and so did green. There were for main levels in the building each one had one powerful trainer and a powerful pokemon. Red took down the first to easily but the last two was the most difficult. It was a double battle between pokemon articuno and moltres vs Pikachu and charizard. Articuno used sheer cold on Charizard which instantly knocked him out. They've already took out his first two pokemon. But this is ridiculous. Red had one final pokemon. This specific pokemon was kept a secret between Pikachu and himself. "Come out Darkrai!" "Oblivion awaits" Darkrai hissed. Darkrai use darkvoid both birds was sent down to an endless void but they were actually sleeping (A/N Sort of like genjutsu in naruto) "Darkrai use dark pulse!" Darkrai instantly ko'd articuno and it was now moltres' turn "Darkrai use dream eater!" red said coldly. Red and Green were finnaly on the last level (A/N yes he instakilled moltres) and the guy had only one pokemon, a magikarp. "Pikachu use THUNDER!" magikarp was knocked out. "What a waste of my time" Green said "RED!" Red saw Blue hanged on two poles that generated electricity. "Give me the stone or she gets it!" Giovanni hissed. "Red Don't" Screamed Blue. "Alright you want it…. Here." Red gave him the stone and put it in his machine. "Well I am a man of my word." He released blue but he then aim for her while she wasn't looking. "Blue LOOK Out!" Red screamed BOOM it was over Green looked over wide eyed Blue was still safe but Red wasn't. He shielded blue from the blast. "go…." He said and fell down. "Tears were forming in her eyes" She stayed and tried to pick him up, but Green picked her up. "NO WE GOTTA HELP RED!" "RED!" Blue passed out. She woke up in a hotel. All patched up with a cast on her arm. "W..wheres red?" Green bent his head down. "I'm sorry" Tears formed in her eyes before she started to cry. "Don't worry blue if I know Red hes gonna be just fine."

2 weeks Later…..

"Hey Yellow How's it going? Blue said with smile on her face

"Oh nothing much im fine" Yellow smiled

Suddenly her cellphone rang "Hello? …. WHAT WHEN HOW?"

"Whats wrong blue!" yellow said

"NOTHING I GOTTA GO!" and with that blue left

Blue went to pallet town and went inside the hospital

"Red … ..i is that you?"

"Hey blue wassup" chirped Red

Red had a lot of scratches on his arm and he had a cast on his chest.

"RED I CANT BELIEVE YOU CAME BACK HOW?"

"Oh I found mew and he teleported me here."

"wow, im so glad your safe"

4 months later…..

"Red come on it wasn't that embarrassing"

"You post it on the internet…."

"Don't worry you'll get over it"

Red was furious at blue. She posted all his secrets from his journal on the web she was blogging.

"You gotta admit it was funny right red"

Red started packing his bags and beginning to head out

"Red w..where are you going?"

"Im leaving" Red said coldly "I'm tired of your "so called pranks" and jokes you don't even try to consider my feelings for once."

"..R..Red I didn't know…"

She was cut off by red.."I don't care anymore"

"wait Red don't leave please!"

"Red was already gone."

RED's POV

_I can't believe she would do something like this she must really hate that much._


	2. Chapter 2

"r-Red w-Wait Please!"

"I-im sorry" Tears were coming out of her eyes.

"I've had enough blue."

"You always hurt me and you don't even care"

"I….."

"Goodbye"

Red left the building and he hasn't been seen for months.

6 months later….

"Blue where are you going?" Yellow asked in a chirped tone

N-No where" Blue Blushed

_I need to look for Red he's out there somewhere and im going to find him._

"Hmmm I see"

"w-What?"

"YOU'RE LOOOKING FOR RED AREN'T YOU?"

Blue couldn't hide anything from yellow. Yellow always saw right through her.

"Yes it's true"

"Im going to MT Silver"

"Ok im telling green to go with you"

"oh alright"

Green and Blue went on a long journey to mt silver when they got there Blue and Green were Wide Eyed To see Red just standing there…..

"Red!" Blue Yelled

Red didn't move…

"Yo Red, Lets battle"

As soon as he heard does words Red was up for battle"

He sent out his Pikachu. Green sent out his raticate.

Pikachu used thunder and Red didn't even call out the attack

Raticate was unable to battle

After 5 more rounds red won ONLY USING HIS PIKACHU!

"Wow Red you've been training I see."

"Come back to Pallet we all miss you" stated Green

Red ignored him and just stood there.

"Alright forget IT he won't change his mind blue lets just leave"

"I-I can't one way or another I will convince Red to come back."

"Ok good luck! Ill meet back at pallet Gbye"

"Bye."

Minutes later….

"Soo nice place you got here."

"…."

"Hows everything"

"…."

Blue flared up in anger

"Oh so the quiet game huh"

"….."

Blue just stared at him

"….."

"….."

"….."

"…"

"THAT'S IT GIVE UP" Blue just sat on the ground]

Red snickered a little

Blue looked up and Red smiled.

Blue**'s stomach started rumbling**

Red got up and prepared soup for her

"Wow this is good Red I didn't know u were a good cook"

"…."

Blue wasn't gonna give up yet

Suddenly Blue jumped on top of Red and tickled

Red couldn't hold it much longer he started lauging

Blue was really happy

"Im so glad you laughed"

"…."

_I only have one try left here it goes…_

Blue picked Red up and pressed her lips on his

Red wide eyed pushed back

"B-Blue w-what was that for?"

"I like you silly"

"Y-You d-do"

"Yea….. red listen im so sorry about what I did I love you I don't wanna lose you!"

Tears formed in her eyes and Red just hugged her. "I love you too Blue" he whispered

2 MORE CHAPTERS COMING UP THIS WEEKEND!


End file.
